


It's Strange What Desire Makes Foolish People Do

by bugheadalltheway



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Northside Betty Cooper, Smut, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadalltheway/pseuds/bugheadalltheway
Summary: "Do you know what you're getting into, princess?" the seemingly sweet nickname rolled bitterly of the Serpent Prince's tongue as his lips worked their way to her neck."Why don't you show me?" Betty Cooper retaliated staunchly in between moans.The seemingly perfect Northside Princess and the Serpent Prince, of course it was a battle for dominance.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Wise men say

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fully aware I haven't completed my previous work yet but inspiration just struck me and I had to write this one. Hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just sooooo fun to write. Hope you guys like it <3

Betty Cooper had been roped into a stupid game of 'Truth and Dare' and of course it was at one of Cheryl Blossom's infamous party that she had yet again let Veronica drag her to, "for company" and had been third-wheeling as her and Archie cuddled.

The best of it all was she had let herself be pressured into taking a dare. Really, she had no one to blame but herself it was her mind, her choice and therefore her fault. Had she just kept a low profi-

Betty's thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into Fangs Fogarty. She thought for a second before letting it go. She had been dared to kiss a Southside Serpent, which of course she was going to follow through with, but there was no way she was kissing fangs. He was a nice person just a little slow on hygiene. Even as she thought of that she noticed chocolate under his mouth, likely from the chocolate fountain (yes, chocolate fountain) that Cheryl had painstakingly bought specifically as a "centerpiece" for the empty looking table. 

She just smiled at him and he winked in reply. She walked outside, towards the lawn, embarrassed at having being caught staring. But, to be fair, it wasn't like she was checking him out just lost in her thoughts. Still thinking, her eyes fell on a handsome stranger if she could call him that because she knew exactly who he was and more. Jughead fucking Jones, the serpent prince. Apparent loner although he was usually surrounded by his serpent friends. That's it. That's who she was going to kiss. _Because of the dare, of course._ She looked up at the crowd, standing on Cheryl's decorated balcony, consisting of Cheryl, Veronica, Archie, Kevin, Ginger, Tina, Ethel who was the most interested since she had the not-exactly-concealed crush on Jughead Jones and Nancy all of whom were staring back at her intently, Veronica encouragingly and Cheryl deviously.

There was no other option. She thinks Sweet Pea would kiss her but she doesn't think she would want to. Looking at Jughead, who had yet to notice her, smoking a cigarette looking extremely hot she decided that it was indeed going to be Jughead whom she would kiss. She walks up to him a few feet away and he looks up, finally noticing her and smirks indulgently. 

She'd be lying if she said it didn't do things to her and she flushed. She wondered for a second if she should lie but immediately decided against it. 

"Hey, um... do you have a second."

"I seem to have no way of denying you." She took that as a yes.

"Okay, this is going to sound stupid but I was dared to kiss you."

"In what? A game of 'Truth and Dare''

She flushed, again, at that. As she replayed the conversation in her mind and realized how immature the whole situation was.

He looked at her, smiled and said, "So, Betty Cooper, are you asking for permission to kiss me?'

"Maybe?"

To that, he grinned from ear to ear, put out his cigarette and took a step towards her. Again, she took that as a yes and stepped closer till he was hovering above her, quite taller than her. Slowly she crept up on her toes to give him a small peck on the lips but once their lips touched, she found that she was neither willing nor capable of separating their lips. His lips began moving against hers, slowly, at first. She felt an arm slip around her waist and pull her body flush against his. She responded to that with a slight, soft mewl that seemed to trigger some kind of urge in Jughead as he brushed his tongue lightly against her lips. Jughead thrust his tongue in her mouth, he tasted of cigarettes and mint a taste she never thought she would find alluring. She had kissed a couple of guys at school before but it felt nothing like this free and engaging and arousing. She moaned again as he deepened the kiss hoping nobody could hear them. Then it seemed her mind woke up. _Shit, her friends. Were they still watching her?._

Betty slowly stopped kissing him so the two pulled back and Betty looked up at her friends, a very triumphant Cheryl, a very sly Veronica, a slightly worried Archie, a very amused Kevin and an extremely jealous Ethel. Jughead seemed to notice them and just shrugged, smiled at her and walked away. He seemed flustered and out of breath but was he just going to walk away like that, leaving her hanging like that after she thought they had a moment. _This was probably nothing for him, she was sure he had kisses far superior to theirs._ She didn't think he had been celibate but was very hurt that he had just left her like it meant nothing to him. 

She turned around and tried to shrug it off and started making her way back up, towards her friend but deep down she knew she was not going to able to leave it.

She knew she liked Jughead Jones. 


	2. Only Fools Rush In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter titles are from a different song but I want the titles to correspond to what is happening in the chapter itself. Thank you for being so patient with me.

Betty woke up the next morning, groggy, from having one too many drinks than she could handle.

Unfortunately, along with the pounding headache thoughts of Jughead and his lips also came to her. Not surprisingly. She knew that this was going to be something plaguing her thoughts for a long time and she was going to be comparing this kiss to potentially any other she was ever going to have. Especially since Jughead walked out on her the way he did last night. She's also fairly sure Cheryl Blossom got a video of them kissing so she has another situation to worry about.

As soon as she entered school she was greeted by an inquisitive (to say the least) Veronica.

"So...."

"So....?"

"Tell me what happened last night" Veronica almost yelled.

"Nothing you weren't a witness to."

"What I was witness to was an incredibly hot kiss," Betty cringed at Veronica's choice of words. "There is no way you're not going to pursue it."

"That's exactly what I plan to do."

"Why, B?" Veronica said as if she was disappointed in her, "You guys made out like there was nothing else the two of you were meant to do."

"I'm just not into him, Ron," She could not have been lying more, "Besides, he's the serpent prince, we wouldn't have anything in common anyway." Maybe she could be lying more.

He had been very vocal in the English Literature class they shared and found that they had mutual (and uncommon) sympathy for certain characters or love for the same books and that led her to conclude that maybe they'd be able to do that in other aspects of life too. She needed to get her mind off him. That was all she had done since she woke up so she quickly decided to change the topic while Veronica would allow her to.

"So what are you and Archie finally planning to do, on your three month anniversary, tonight?" Veronica had not stopped talking about it all last week.

"He's taking me to out on this boat he plans to rent. So me and him and mayhaps some wine. I plan to treat him to this fabulous restaurant just a little further from the docks."

"What gift are you planning to get him."

"Nothing, he barred me from getting him a gift since he thinks I spend too much on it."

'I don't disagree with him" Betty said thinking back to the bench press she'd gotten him simply because he'd mentioned it in the passing.

"You should join us later for desserts at Pop's." Veronica placed her face strategically and Betty was shocked at her manipulative abilities and succumbed resigning herself to probably having to be the third wheel for the rest of her life.

"Sure. I'll have dinner at Pop's and hope you'll be there by 10 in time for dessert?"

Veronica smiled brightly (and triumphantly) and parted for classes that they had separately.

They met later, to say their goodbyes. The whole day she hadn't helped but notice how Jughead was avoiding her. She was (unwittingly) hyperaware of what he was doing whenever he was near her and was pretty sure any other time he wouldn't go all around the cafeteria to reach the table his friends were sitting on and would've just walked by hers. She decided to clear her mind of all thoughts Jughead and started planning what she would tell ' _Mother dear'_ about her plans for the night as she approached her street,

As soon as she entered the house, Alice, who had been watching T.V., immediately turned her attention to Betty.

"How was your day at school?"

"Fine, Mom."

"How did you do in your Biology test?"

"Well." Betty paused to place her words carefully and said, "Actually, I have a Trigonometry test that I thought I could study for at Pop's if you allowed me to go, maybe?"

"Elizabeth is this an excuse to meet up with your friends?" 

_Oh shit._

"No mom. I do have a test, genuinely." 

"Fine, when will you return?"

"11:00"

"Why do you need to study until that late? I want you home for dinner." 

"Because I need to catch up on my homework too. Plus can't I have one peaceful dinner without you and Polly arguing or the twins throwing a tantrum and creating a mess?' Betty knew the twins would compel her mom into letting her have dinner at Pop's. She loved them and so did her mom but they were always misbehaving and Alice, herself, complained about them being a task. 

"Then you're not going from here till 6." 

"Sure." 

As soon as Betty found the first empty booth in Pop's she sat down to, actually, study for the test she had. Betty had a 4.0 GPA and she intended to maintain that to get into Yale. Betty paused as her food came after a long time.

The waitress smiled her apology and justified it with, "It's unusually busy today."

Betty simply smiled back at her. She didn't mind. She looked around the diner and saw families and couples splayed all around the diner. That meant she was the only one alone. Again. She heard the usual bells ring indicating another customer had entered She felt strangely drawn and felt the need to look at who entered. 

Jughead Jones.

He was in his usual flannel, pants, Serpent jacket and Beanie. One unruly curl falling across his face. He still hadn't noticed her and just took a stool at the, very crowded, counter. He looked around too obviously noticing being the only one alone there. Or waiting for someone. She hoped it was the first one. His eyes kept moving around and slowly met with hers. As soon as she was caught staring she looked back down at her milkshake, blushing. When she looked back up he was casually looking at her with obvious mischief in his eyes. 

He got up slowly and made his way to the booth she was sitting in and slid in the seat facing hers. 

Betty seemed taken aback at his move and questioned his reason. 

"Why, pray tell, are you here?"

"I noticed you looking at me longingly so after much thought, I relented." He said teasingly.

Betty scoffed at that and smiled into her burger. Jughead stole a fry from her dish and Betty raised an eyebrow at that.

"What? I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing until my food arrives." He said with faux innocence. 

She just laughed at him. 

"So, Jughead Jones, tell me what's it like being feared by everyone?"

"Do I scare you?" 

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's just something about you."

"Or maybe I'm just nice to you."

"Now, why would you do that?"

"It's just something about you." He said throwing her words back at her. 

Betty smiled at that. Again. He seemed to make her do that. She wondered briefly if she should bring up the kiss but decided against it. She didn't want to embarrass herself. 

"Waiting for someone, Jones?" 

"Nah, all my friends are at work." 

She wanted to ask about what his girlfriend was doing just to see if he had one but, again, she did not want to embarrass herself.

"What about you?" She chose to ask instead. 

"I took some time off, I had too many shifts this week." 

"Does being a broody biker not pay well?" She asked teasingly.

"It's a struggle out here." He teased back. 

"Aww, poor baby." She realised how it sounded as soon as it left her mouth. She immediately looked down at her hands, flushing. Her mind, a monologue of _Kill me, kill me now._

After a few seconds, she looked back up. Jughead's eyes had darkened in a way that made her stomach coil in the best way possible. 

"So, tell me, Betty, have you come here alone too?" 

"Sort of, my friends will join me after their date." 

"So you're going to third wheel." He wasn't asking, more like stating. 

"Yes." She said answering him anyway.

"You know it's just 8 right now. Maybe, if you'd want to, we could go to the sweetwater lake for a bit. The stars over there always look the best." 

Betty bit her lip and pondered over the proposition for a second. _Fuck it._ She was going. She had nothing better to do and needed fresh air. She had almost finished studying and would wake up early the next morning to revise. 

Jughead seemed a little nervous at having asked her that so Betty put on a serious expression before she said. "Do you have a car?" 

He smiled and muttered a 'somewhat' before sliding out of the booth and helping her get out of her own. 

As soon as they came out she could see no car that looked like it could be owned by the Serpent Prince. She was right. There was a Harley owned by the Serpent Prince and not a _car._

She looked at him with wide eyes, "I can't sit on that."

"You'll be fine." He said amused and very obviously enjoying the situation. 

He got on and motioned for her to sit behind him. She teetered along the edge of the pavement and sat behind him carefully. 

"Hold on tight, princess." She rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nick name as he started the bike.

As soon as they had gained speed, she smiled. The wind in her hair and the feeling that came with the Harley was freeing in some way. She held on tight to him still scared of falling but enjoying herself. 

Jughead looked at her through one of the rear-view mirrors and smiled, himself. She looked beautiful. It wasn't anything he didn't know though. 

They came to not much of a screeching halt and got down to see a slightly ruffled, red-nosed but smiling Betty. He stared at her for a few seconds and smirked inside (he'll never let it show).

She got down too and put a hand on his shoulder careful not to push over the bike while getting down. She almost did. Because of course she did. Betty knew nothing better than being clumsy in situations she didn't know how she got herself in. 

But that led to the two of them being centimeters apart. Again. 

This was not fair. He had not brought her down here with such intentions so it was hardly fair they were in such a compromising situation. 

Or....

 _Fuck it_. He was going in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter so it took me days to write the bits and pieces plus I was on vacation for six. I'm sorry this came out later than I expected but I hope you like it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygod this was so immensely fun to write let me know if you liked it. Update for both works are coming up very soon.


End file.
